


This House is Falling Apart

by Schwilliam



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Non-powered AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwilliam/pseuds/Schwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight years since Blossom left Townsville and she's never wanted to come back. With a law degree in hand and a position at a new firm, her new life is ready to begin. But when her first case sends her back home, she's caught up in a whirlwind of political powers, violence, and old friends and foes from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This House is Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is my second attempt at tackling a multichap PPG fic,. The first one I discontinued because old writing, and it's bad. This one I've got more plot and confidence in so hope you all enjoy!

“Where did you see yourself being five years ago?”  
“Hopefully somewhere like this. Working in a law firm, doing something to keep the peace.”  
“Did you have anywhere particular in mind?”  
“Not at first, but I did some research and I found your record of success online. I lived back in Townsville, so being here is pretty close to home.”  
“Well I hope you’re not planning to commute daily?”  
“Oh no no no, I haven’t lived there in...years. I have family still there, and we keep in touch, but no. I don’t live there.”  
“Well that’s a plus indeed. We’re you planning to see them anytime?”  
“Not unless I have to.”  
“Bad blood?”  
“I think that’s a personal question.”  
“True. We just like to know whether our employees will have any conflicts with their work here.”  
“If you need to know, there’s nothing else there for me. When I was a girl, and growing up, there was so many problems in town. Teenage delinquents, lazy police force, incompetent political leaders. I didn’t want that. I tried what I could organizing reform at a public level, but I guess everyone was content with how things were. So I left. I took my scholarships, went to Yale, and now I’m here. So I don’t have any ties to Townsville.”  
“Well Ms. Utonium that’s a rather impassioned speech. We here at Prescott and Associates strive for the best lawyers here and I think you could fit in well among our ranks. Citiesville could use you here.”  
“I’d like to be here, so we’re in agreement?”  
“We’ll need to have a final talk about the other candidates, but I think we can say that you’re probably up there on the list. Kappa Kappa Tau president, leadership awards, 4.0 GPA, and various other accreditations. Yes, Ms. Utonium I think you’ll do just fine for us here.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom Utonium stepped out of the meeting room with a wide smile across her lips. If she were a little more wild she would’ve felt like dancing; maybe if the interviewers couldn’t see her through the large windows separating the room from the hall. She had finally reached her goal of getting out of Townsville, and now she was getting a job here in Citiesville. She wouldn’t have to go back home and try to find a place with one of her sisters or back with dad. Being independent from her family was a dream come true. 

Taking out her cellphone as she went into the elevator she hummed softly to herself along with the soft muzak. As the elevator began its descent, her eyes widened though when she saw a new comment on her status

**Going out for interview in Citiesville! Hoping it goes well. #fingerscrossed**  
Bubbles Utonium: OMG You’re near Townsville! You should come visit and catch up. Maybe we can celebrate your new job?

Blossom groaned to herself, walking out and through the building lobby. Her kitten heels clicked against the marble flooring, and as she neared the front doors the muffled sound of the city began to grow. She should’ve known one of her sisters would notice that and try to drag her back. She figured calling Bubbles and telling her no would be the best route. Avoiding her family and coming up with excuses over the past eight years was becoming more and more frustrating for all of them. She should just come out and say “Hey I hate our hometown, see you all when you move.” Blossom was convinced Buttercup would sock her in the jaw for being gone so long.  
They had always argued, but they were still sisters who cared. Buttercup would say Blossom was running from problems, but she would argue that Buttercup took everything as a fight to be done with force. They both couldn’t stand what their home had become, but Buttercup was right. Blossom ran because she knew nothing could be done. Buttercup stayed because she wanted to fight for change, even if it was uphill or impossible. 

Buttercup was always too stubborn to quit, but Blossom knew it was only because she was afraid of what would happen if she did. Even when Blossom said logically no one would adopt all three of them together at their age, and Bubbles was still smiling and expecting someone anyday, Buttercup only had a silent hope. Life with the Professor had been fine, it was the rest of Townsville that was a problem.  
Blossom saw a lazy leader, a rise in gang violence due to lack of education, and an apathetic populace. Buttercup saw a man who was out of touch, criminals who needed to be stopped, and people too scared to do anything. Bubbles...well she was just happy to have her own life, and went out of her way to be nice to everyone. In her own way, maybe she thought it would make a difference. Blossom wanted to make a difference too, but she wasn’t going to help if no one wanted it. If Townsville was too stupid to stop their downhill slide, she wasn’t going to kill herself trying to stop it. 

Steeling herself, Blossom gripped the phone and found Bubbles number and called her, secretly hoping she was busy. After two ringbacks, she heard a sudden cacophony of noises and laughter. 

“BLOSSOM! Oh my gosh, hang on. I need to get to the break room.”

Blossom shook her head and sat down on the nearby cold stone bench outside the front doors, as she heard the sounds soften on the other line and the closing of a door. 

“Phew, sorry about that! It’s a crazy day here at the animal shelter.”  
“You’re still working there?”  
“Well of course. If I don’t take care of the animals then who will?”  
“Bubbles you’re not even getting paid, and there’s kids who need to do service more than you do. Have you found a job yet?”  
“Actually, Miss big shot lawyer, I do have a job. I’m a freelance artist. I’ve been doing stuff for the shelter here and getting people coming in to get a furry friend for life.”  
“Wow...that’s something.”  
“Hey you have your life and I have mine. You get bad people sent to jail, I paint pretty pictures. Speaking of guess who scored a gallery showing?”  
“Just how long have you been doing this anyway?”  
“About three years. You really should check in more often girl. So you’re coming right?”  
“What?”  
“To my show. It’s in like two weeks. This is gonna be the best one yet.”  
“Bubbles…”  
“No.”  
“Bubbles I’d love to but-”  
“Oh my God Blossom, the town isn’t literally made of toxic waste. It won’t kill you to come in for like a weekend.”  
“I just can’t stand anyone there.”  
“I’m hurt.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Blossom at this point I’m not even sure. There’s people from much worse off pasts than you who still are willing to go back home. You’re successful, smart, and super pretty. You could run the town if you wanted now probably.”  
“No one would be smart enough to support me.”  
“That’s because you’d need a good campaign manager, duh!”  
“Are you offering or?”  
“Well it’d be pretty hard to beat Ms. Bellum, but I could always try.”  
“As tempting as the thought is, I don’t think that’ll work.”  
“Never know till you try. But enough about politics, I’ll see you in two weeks right.”  
“...I’ll think about it.”  
“Buttercup is gonna kick your ass if she doesn’t see you.”  
“She’d probably do that anyway.”  
“Well maybe if you actually stopped by to say hello, she wouldn’t.”  
“I’m ready to be done with this topic. Seriously.”  
“Alright, alright, sorry. Look if you show up I’ll hold her back. And if not well, you won’t be around for her to hit anyway. Just promise me you’ll at least actually think about it?”  
“I promise.”  
“That’s all I can ask for. Love ya sis.”  
“Love you too.”

Blossom stared at the call end screen for a moment, lost in her own head, before sliding it back into her purse and hailing a taxi. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed and Blossom was dreading the looming date of Bubbles show. She’d done everything she could to try and forget it even. Cleaning her apartment, reading through the Game of Thrones Series, and binging on Once Upon a Time. She avoided her computer except to check her email for anything from P&A. On a Monday afternoon Blossom finally got a call she’d been waiting for in a good way. She nearly tossed her glass of water when she saw the business name show up.

“This is Blossom Utonium.”  
“Ah hello, Ms. Utonium, I’m calling from Prescott and Associates to tell you we’ve gone over your credentials and after your interview we’ve decided we’d like you to come work for us.”

Blossom couldn’t stop herself from twirling giddily and hopping up and down before she took a deep breath and calmed herself, but the bright smile on her face didn’t lessen any.

“I’m very pleased to hear that. I’ll be sure to do my best I can for the firm.”  
“Well we’re hoping you’re all ready to start soon as possible.”  
“Oh of course. When would you like me to come in?”  
“Actually we won’t need you in till next Monday. But we have an assignment for you this Thursday.”  
“Yes, of course! What do you need?”  
“Well looking over your history compared to some of our other employees, we figured this job would be best for you. You see we got a call in from the current Mayor of Townsville. He’s asking for a respected prosecutor of our firm to help him with a case of stolen property. So we’re willing to give you a rental car and some money for the trip to go take care of this. It’ll be an easy case we’re sure….Ms. Utonium?....Ms. Utonium are you there?”  
“Could you excuse me for a moment?”

Blossom took the phone away from her ear and pressed the mute button and placed the phone down on the kitchen counter before staring off into space. If she could bore through the wall with her eyes then there would be a very large angry pair in it. After a few more second and a pained groan of disgust, Blossom picked her phone back up and unmuted it. 

“Are you sure I’d be the best person for this? I mean it’s my first real firm and this is the Mayor of a city we’re talking about.”  
“Well you were a Townsville native most of your life, so we figured you’d be the best option. And you’re a talented young woman who should be able to handle this fine.”  
“I-I suppose. If there’s really no one else.”  
“Ms. Utonium this is a good opportunity for you to get your name out there. Missing this chance would be very foolish.”  
“Right...right. Alright. Yeah alright I’ll get to packing.”  
“Good to hear, we’ll be in touch.”

It took the last bit of Blossom’s self control to release her phone from the death grip her hand was clutching it with.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If looks could kill then the bridge to Townsville would’ve been in ruins right now. Blossom sat in the forest green Honda Accord that the firm had given her, and she was stuck in the gridlocked traffic here. As the car moved up another two inches, she thumped her head softly against the edge of the steering wheel almost wishing that the car would break down and give her an excuse. She knew she had to do this, it would help her career, but darn it Townsville wasn’t worth the time. She also knew Bubbles show was in two days time, and she had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to just come back home and dodge her whole family. No matter how short the case would be, she’d have someone try and keep her for a while. 

Figuring she’d be stuck here for a while, Blossom took out her cell and decided to call in to Townsville City Hall and set up a meeting. She googled the number and took another few seconds before actually pressing the call button. After a split second a graveled elderly woman’s voice answered.

“Townsville City Hawl, How can I help you?”  
“Oh hello, I’m calling from Prescott and Associates. The Mayor of Townsville requested a lawyer for a suit he’s filing. I’d like to meet with him and see if I can get his side and take care of this.”

Blossom heard the soft clicking of a keyboard and breathing on the other end for a few seconds.

“You dohn’t have an appointment. So I’m afraid you cahn’t meet him today.”  
“That...that’s why I’m calling. To set an appointment.”  
“Well missy, I’m afraid he’s busy awl day today and tomahrrow. He’s started an early campaign for election.”  
“Say what?”  
“He’s busy. Awl day. Try again on the weekend.”  
“I...please tell the Mayor this is the lawyer for his case. Can you do that for me?”  
“Please hold.”

Blossom heard the line go quiet before “please hold your call is important to us” started to repeat periodically in her ear. She was about a second away from hanging up before a soft voice answered suddenly.

“Ms. Utonium? This is Ms. Sara Bellum. I’m the Mayor’s personal assistant. I’m so sorry about the confusion. The office has been rather hectic and your name and number must’ve slipped through here.”  
“Oh it’s, er, fine. I’m on my way to Townsville now and was just hoping to get a meeting in to talk with the Mayor. The secretary said he’d be busy until Saturday, but I’d like to get this case out of the way.”  
“Believe me so would I. He’s so focused on this trivial thing, he’s hardly listening to my campaign ideas. But I digress, I’ll put a spot in for you at 2pm so we can figure this all out.”  
“Saturday. Right. I can do that.”  
“Great. I’m sorry we can’t handle things sooner but that’s just how things are right now.”

Blossom did her best to put a little brightness in her voice, despite her deep agitation.

“I understand, thank you for filling me in. I’ll see you Saturday.”

Blossom waited for Ms. Bellum to hang up first before tossing her phone onto the passenger seat. The crawl of traffic moved steadily on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this so far. Chapter Two is in the works and will be longer and bring in more characters, so stick around and thanks for reading. Feel free to leave questions, concerns, and critiques in the comments.


End file.
